Love through Lies
by Kaye. Shirogane
Summary: Tenten and Neji has been together for ages now. They are sent on a mission and Tenten get injured and got amnesia, does she really have amnesia or is she just faking it to play a prank on her boyfriend? please review!


**Summary: **Tenten and Neji has been together for ages now. They are sent on a mission and Tenten get injured and got amnesia, does she really have amnesia or is she just faking it to play a prank on her boyfriend?

It was a nice sunny morning and Lady Tsunade called the gang together.

"I want you to escort this young man safely back to his home" the fifth Hokage said. "Seems like people are after him"

Neji, Tenten and Lee had been called out to perform this mission.

"Neji Hyuuga, I assign you as team leader"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Go now"

They set of with the person they were suppose to escort behind them.

"Don't worry, with us here, you'll be safely home in no time" Tenten reassured the client.

They have been walking for a long time in the forest when their client fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I can't keep with you, I'm really tired" the puffed.

"Don't worry, we'll rest here then"

Neji looked around the area while Lee began his training.

"One push-up, two push-ups, three push-ups" Lee started as she did his push-ups.

Neji used his bakugan to scan the area. _'Oh shit! Ninjas are attacking'_

Neji dodged out of the way as a knife flew towards him.

"Tenten! Get the client out of danger, NOW!" Neji shouted to his girlfriend as she quickly helped their client up and jumped into the safety of the trees.

"Here I come, Neji" Lee shouted as he charged at enemies. "Worry not!"

"Arghh!" They two boys heard a scream from above in the trees.

"Tenten!"

"Help me!" they heard Tenten yelled.

They leaped to her rescue but found she was held down by their client.

"What are you doing?!" Neji said venomously.

"Ha! Your pathetic Hokage fell for my trick!" the man said. "It was just a set-up to lure you out here so my fellow gang-mates can kill you"

"I do not get you" Lee said. "Why us?"

"Why you? Interesting question… I just want to kill you and then your pathetic Hokage and then take over your village!" the man gave out an evil laughter.

"Well, you're in for a big disappointment!" Neji charged at the man but stopped as he held a sharp knife at Tenten's throat.

"I have no use for this girl anyway, why waste my effort killing her when she's not worth killing?" he threw Tenten hard from the tree, Tenten plunged down onto the earth and she lay there, motionless.

"Tenten!" Neji yelled. "You're gonna pay for that!"

The two boys started attacking the man and his team-mates.

"Lee! Neji!" a voice came out of the trees.

"It is the Hokage!" Lee stated.

Lady Tsunade stood in front of the two boys, shielding them, she got ready and then charged at the men in front of her.

"Ar… The Hokage herself, how pathetic"

"Heh… Speak what you know!" the Hokage only flicked a finger and the men went flying, crashing into the trees.

After a few minutes, after the dust had finally settled, they could make out that the Hokage's attack almost killed the men.

"Ma'am, they have all been tied up and are already on the way to the hidden leaf prison"

"Good, make sure they get there" The Hokage ordred. "How dare they call me pathetic" the heard her mumbled as she turned to face the team.

Neji was helping the unconscious Tenten up, he carried her all the way back to the hospital and Naruto and Hinata had to pulled his hand off Tenten, he wouldn't let go of her!

"Neji, Tenten is going to be alright!" Hinata reassured her cousin.

"Yeah, do you think I'm gonna let her get hurt?" Naruto asked. "As the future Hokage, I will prevail!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she started to enter the medical room to check on Tenten.

"Sakura?" she heard Tenten's voice.

"Yes?" Sakura replied. "You better rest, we can talk later"

Tenten rolled her eyes, and sprung up out of her bed.

"Tenten! What are you doing?" Sakura exclaimed. "Get back into bed, NOW!"

Tenten laughed as her friend scrambled to get her back into bed.

"Sakura, I'm fine, really" Tenten said. "But I have a favour to ask"

Sakura stopped in her tracks, "What is it?"

"Can you tell Neji that I have amnesia?"

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled. "Why do you want do that?"

"I want to play a prank on him, he needs a little laughter in him" Tenten gave Sakura her sweetest smile.

"Fine, but if it gets out of hand, I'm telling" Sakura said.

"Okay, hehehe, this is gonna be so much fun!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, now back to bed so I can start to prank" Sakura began to walk out of the room.

Tenten slid back into bed and put on her best acting face, she heard Sakura telling everyone the 'amnesia' story.

Suddenly, the door burst open, Neji stormed in.

"Tenten? Tenten? Do you remember me?" Neji asked.

'_Hehehe, now the fun begins' _, "Er.. Do I know you? Sakura help!" Sakura rushed inside, Tenten noticed the tiny smirk on her face as she entered, but the smirk disappeared as fast as it came.

'_I guess she's as good as acting as anyone'_

"What is it? What happen?" Sakura faked a concern voice.

"He-he, I don't know him, get him away!" Tenten said.

"Tenten, this is Neji, Neji Hyuuga" Sakura introduced.

Neji's face look like he was going to have a break-down, Neji stood up and walked out of the room.

"Err… Tenten?" Sakura whispered. "I think you should go and tell him"

Tenten nodded, "Okay, I'll go now"

Tenten hopped out of the bed and strolled out of the hospital.

When she was out, she saw Neji sitting on of the hospital park's bed, she tip-toed to him.

"I know you're there, no need to tip-toe" Neji said quietly; probably he doesn't want to scare her.

Tenten skipped towards him and landed in front of him, "Are you alright?"

Neji looked at her, and then, out of the blue, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh! Neji, what are you-" Neji kissed her, she kissed him back.

After a while, they broke away, Neji stood up and started to walk away.

Tenten chased after him, she hugged him from behind the back.

"Neji, don't leave" Tenten whispered. "I'm sorry, I-I don't really have amnesia, I fake the whole thing, I thought that you really needed some laughter in your life, so I asked Sakura to help me, I didn't know that it would hurt you so much"

Neji froze, "You faked the whole thing?" Tenten nodded. "You remember everything, then"

"Yes, I'm sorry"

Neji smiled, "Don't worry, at least I know you didn't forget me"

"What would you do if I really _did _have amnesia?" Tenten asked.

"Don't ever ask that" Neji said fiercely.

"Well? What _would _you do?" Tenten asked again.

"I-I'll die…" Neji whispered.

Tenten had a tear rolled down her pink cheek, Neji wiped it away with his finger.

"I love you" Neji whispered. "So much… Too much to let you go…"

"Me too" Tenten replied, they shared a kiss.

_Well, that's it, I hope you people like it! Review please!_

_P.S. if you're gonna favourite this story, then the least you could do is review! Or I will know~!!_


End file.
